


The Night Was So Long, The Day Even Longer

by allofuswithwings



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Frodo awakens after the horrors of Mount Doom, greeted by friends he thought lost.  But there is only one other he wishes in his company right now: his dearest Sam.“You’ll be too busy to be worrying after me, Sam,” Frodo said.“Oh, I ain’t never too busy for that.  The garden will surely need a good tending to, after being away and all, but we’ll manage.”Frodo closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth and comfort of Sam’s hand on his neck.  When he opened them again, he found Sam watching him, slight confusion in his gaze.  Frodo smiled, bittersweet, and touched his fingers lightly over Sam’s heart.“I didn’t mean the garden,” he said softly.  “I meant your life; you’ll be starting your own family soon enough.”





	The Night Was So Long, The Day Even Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 80% of this about six or seven years ago. A recent trip to New Zealand reinvigorated my love for the films and ships, so here it is, finally finished.
> 
> No betas, we post with typos and terrible grammar like men.

 

*

 

Frodo could hardly believe his eyes when he woke to Gandalf standing over his bed.  It hadn’t occurred to him the wizard might have survived Moria, let alone be there to greet him after his harrowing task was finally over.

 

He laughed in disbelief, Gandalf joining him, the crinkled lines of amusement on the old man’s face a welcome sight.

  
A moment later, Merry and Pippin burst through the door to leap upon Frodo with joy, clearly thrilled to see him too, alive and mostly well.  When Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn followed, he wondered whether he really had perished atop Mount Doom and this was his journey into the hereafter.

 

But then Sam appeared in the doorway.  One look from the other hobbit and Frodo’s heart leapt high in his chest, and he knew then this was not death.  The emotions he felt were too keen and full, and most of all, tinged with pain and sadness. He owed Sam much; he wasn’t sure he had the words to tell him so, or if adequate ones even existed to truly convey his gratitude and love for the hobbit.  He wanted to try though, and at least have Sam close to him again.

 

Gandalf seemed to sense Frodo’s desire for time alone with his friend, as he shooed the others out of the room after a few minutes, declaring that he required rest.

 

Once the door was closed, Sam made his way over to the bed, ducking his head slightly.  He smiled as he sat down beside his friend, hand coming up over Frodo’s.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t leave us - not this time,” Sam informed him.  “Not when it’s all over and there’s feasting to be done. No hobbit’d miss that, I can tell you.”

 

Frodo returned his smile with a beaming one, and he let his hand slip into Sam’s to hold it.

 

“True enough.  Though it wouldn’t be the only reason I’d want to stay - there are plenty of other things keeping me here.”

 

He squeezed Sam’s hand in emphasis.  Sam seemed to miss the implication and simply smiled back again, nodding.

 

“Aye,” he said.  “I imagine there is.  What with Strider soon to be king and all, and the last of the elves wanting to thank you…”

 

Frodo’s smile widened in affection as Sam continued listing various activities he would be present for, completely oblivious to Frodo’s true meaning.  He supposed he himself had only recently become aware of the way they were with one another now; it would be understandable if Sam didn’t see it yet.

 

“...and of course, Bag End, which no doubt those thievin’ relatives of yours have already claimed as their own, if you’ll pardon my bluntness.”

 

Frodo chuckled, and Sam grinned sheepishly.

 

“No need to pardon - you’re quite right, Sam.  And I do need to head home to sort out my affairs,” he agreed.  “Though it wasn’t precisely what I was getting at when I said I have important reasons for staying around.”

 

Sam’s brow furrowed a little, and Frodo was then certain they weren’t on the same page yet.  He would have to take it slowly.

 

“I’m not sure I know what else you mean, Mister Frodo, I’m sorry.”

 

Frodo laced his fingers through Sam’s and gave him a warm smile.  “You don’t have to call me that anymore - we are equals.” He went on.  “And I meant the people, my dear Sam.”

 

Sam’s ears reddened with embarrassment.  “Of course, sir. It was rude of me to suggest you’re only interested in eating and gossiping.”

 

“I know that’s not what you meant.  I just wanted you to understand why I’m glad to be alive.”

 

Frodo’s eyes searched Sam’s, and there was a flicker of comprehension on the gardener’s face, before his cheeks flushed to match his ears.

 

He broke the gaze, looking down at their hands.  “Well, I’m glad you are too,” he said quietly. “I don’t like to think what I would’ve done with myself if I’d lost you.”

 

Frodo lifted his free hand to brush the curls at the side of Sam’s face.  “Oh Sam…”

 

Sam lifted his gaze and watched him intently for a few moments.  Then he seemed to catch himself, and pulled back, untangling his fingers from Frodo’s.

 

“But it all worked out in the end, and that’s all that matters.  Now we can go back to the Shire and to not worrying about what the rest of Middle Earth is up to.  Back to how everything was before.”

 

Frodo sagged in disappointment.  “I can’t go back to how everything was before,” he murmured.  “Not after everything we’ve been through.”

 

Sam’s expression crumpled in sympathy.  “I didn’t mean to sound trite or nothin’ - I know it can’t be exactly how it was before.  I’d just like to home, is all. The world of Big Folk is too tiring for me.”

 

Frodo smiled.  “I’d like to go home too.  Only…” He paused, looking away.  “I’m not sure I fit there anymore.  Who I’ve become… I’m too different. I fear I have no place I belong.”

 

Sam frowned, his hand coming to rest on Frodo’s shoulder, squeezing in comfort before slipping to the nape of his neck.  “Course you do,” he said. “It just feels that way cos we’ve been away so long. Once we get back, you’ll settle - you’ll see.  I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“You’ll be too busy to be worrying after me, Sam,” Frodo said.

 

“Oh, I ain’t never too busy for that.  The garden will surely need a good tending to, after being away and all, but we’ll manage.”

 

Frodo closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth and comfort of Sam’s hand on his neck.  When he opened them again, he found Sam watching him, slight confusion in his gaze. Frodo smiled, bittersweet, and touched his fingers lightly over Sam’s heart.

 

“I didn’t mean the garden,” he said softly.  “I meant your life; you’ll be starting your own family soon enough.”

 

Sam was quiet a moment, his hand slipping away from Frodo’s shoulder again, his gaze dropping.  “Well, I ain’t got no plans just yet.”

 

“What about Rosie Cotton?” Frodo asked.

 

Sam flushed.  “What about her?”

 

“You said you wanted to marry her.”

 

“I was only sayin’ that because I thought we were done for - and I wasn’t thinking clearly, mind,” he muttered.

 

“But you  _ would _ marry her, if you were to marry someone?” Frodo pressed.

 

He was being unfair, he knew it.  Sam was gentle-hearted and didn’t deserve being questioned so, and yet Frodo couldn’t help himself.  Even now, there were still echoes of the unkindness the ring had stirred in him.

 

Sam looked back up, his face pinched in seriousness.  “If I  _ were _ ,” he said, more firmly.  “Only I ain’t. And I got nothing intended right now.”

 

Feeling foolish, Frodo relented, shaking his head at himself.  “Yes, of course,” he said. He reached out to curl his hand back over Sam’s.  Thankfully, Sam didn’t pull away. “So, what do you intend, otherwise?” Frodo continued, more cheerfully.

 

The tension in Sam seemed to subside, and his fingers sought out the spaces between Frodo’s once more.

 

“I intend to go back home, make a nice big dinner, smoke some Old Toby, and do not much for a very long time, thank you.”

 

Frodo grinned, and Sam returned it.  He squeezed the gardener’s hand for good measure.

 

“I like the sound of that, Sam,” he said affectionately.

 

Sam’s expression sobered again.  “That is, Mist-” He caught himself.  “- _ Frodo _ , if that’d be going along with your plans.”

 

“I hadn’t really given it much thought,” he said slowly, tipping his head.  “I didn’t really believe I’d be returning home.” This admission seemed to distress Sam.  Frodo shuffled closer, leaning into him to reassure him. “But I suppose I should consider what I want now,” he added.

 

“Well, you’ll have plenty to do, what with the whole of Hobbiton wanting to hear your story too.”

 

Frodo sighed.  “Yes, there is that.  And I suppose I shall be rather busy sorting out the last of Bilbo’s affairs, and my own, and Bag End itself.”  He met Sam’s gaze again. “I may need some help.”

 

Sam smiled.  “You know I’ll do what I can.  Though, it’s gardening I know best.”

 

“Come now, you’re capable of far more, we both know that - especially after everything you did for me,” Frodo said.  His smile was coy. “I think I can request more than just gardening from you.”

 

Sam became flustered - though not for the reasons Frodo had hoped.

 

“I know I did a lot on our way to Mordor, but I can’t go around doing that kind of thing all the time,” Sam rambled.  “Those were special circumstances, you know, and I’m only one hobbit. I’ll do what I’m able, but I ain’t promising anything  _ miraculous _ -” 

 

“Move in with me,” Frodo interrupted.

 

Sam fell silent, watching him.

 

“Begging your pardon?” he said finally.

 

Frodo leaned in to touch his head against Sam’s.  “Move into Bag End with me,” he said softly. “I need as much help as I can get these days, and I’m sure your Gaffer won’t mind the extra room.”

 

Sam hesitated, gaze searching, though he didn’t pull away.  “Oh, I couldn’t do that.”

 

“You could.  And besides, I want the company.”  Frodo turned his face to brush a kiss against Sam’s cheek.  “I want  _ your _ company.”

 

Sam blushed, eyes down on their hands, seeming to watch Frodo’s thumb as it rubbed slow circles against the back of his hand.  He swallowed, and as the silence stretched on, Frodo wondered if he should ask again, though perhaps more gently.

 

“You’ve just had my company nearly two winters,” Sam said finally.

 

“And now I wouldn’t be without it.”

 

Sam fell silent again, fidgeting and still not meeting Frodo’s eyes.

 

Frodo frowned, doubt creeping into his thoughts.  He hadn’t considered Sam refusing the offer. He drew back, giving him some space.  “Unless you’re tired of me,” he said.

 

Sam looked back up now, shaking his head.  “No, of course not.”

 

His movements were uncertain as he leaned to bring their faces close, lids dropping low.  He touched their noses together, breaths warm against Frodo’s skin as he nuzzled him gently.  Frodo felt his heartbeat rise at the proximity and affection of the gesture.

 

“I don’t ever tire of you,” Sam murmured.

 

Frodo let his eyes close for a few moments, just enjoying the moment of intimacy.  Then, without breaking contact, he turned his head to slide their cheeks together, his free hand coming up to cradle the side of Sam’s head.  He dropped his lips behind Sam’s ear, where he pressed another kiss, lingering. He stayed there for a beat, breathing in the scent of him.

 

He felt Sam shudder against him, and then exhale heavily.

 

Frodo pulled back to rest their foreheads together, watching him dark eyes.  “Nor I you, Sam. My dear Sam.”

 

Sam didn’t say anything at first, just inhaled another deep breath, gazing back at him.  He took hold of Frodo’s other hand at his face, curling his fingers around it. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke.

 

“You’re dear to me too, I hope you know.  I’m not sure I ever said so, not properly.  And I should have.”

 

Frodo smiled, affection welling up in him.  “It’s alright - I knew. You always showed me, in other ways.”  Feeling brave, he leaned forward to place a feather-light kiss upon Sam’s lips.  “Though, it is nice to hear it now.”

 

Sam was blushing again, and his breaths were shaking, though Frodo couldn’t tell if it was from nervousness or excitement.  Perhaps it was both.

 

“I should like to come and live with you,” Sam blurted out suddenly.

 

Frodo beamed.  “I’m very glad to hear that,” he said.  “We’ll make Bag End a home again - and perhaps then I’ll have somewhere to belong.”

 

“Aye.  That you will - I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Frodo dropped their hands from Sam’s face, bringing them to the gardener’s chest.  He felt the steady, comforting heartbeat there and smiled again, tipping his head to rest on Sam’s shoulder.  Sam leaned into it, and Frodo heard him sigh in contentment.

 

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon.

 

*

 


End file.
